Adventures of a SlaveFox
by Nink
Summary: A Florensian Priest is adventuring in the Secret Lab when she uncovers a much deeper secret...
1. Into the Secret

**NOTE**

This is a mature story. You where warned. Read at your own risk .

I'm assuming people who are reading this are from Florensia, so I assumed you'd know what some of these terms are without having to fully explain them. If you think otherwise, just play Florensia and figure it out.

I do not own Florensia or any of their monsters, characters, or dungeons. This is all fan-based.

Here is a link to the game site just in case... apparently they don't let you link.

* * *

I took a deep breath as I stared at the portal in front of me. I was finally ready to enter the Fox Den! I've trained for a month straight to become strong enough to at least stand a chance against the WereFoxes inside. I walked through the portal, feeling the common mysterious sensation of floating yet falling at the same time. I finally felt myself being pulled into the dungeon.

The red-head took a look around the den, noticing the darkness and powerful scent of animals. I walked over to a campfire that was set up by a wall that had a demonic glowing symbol on it. I took out a save stone from my bag and placed it by the fire, knowing if I would ever be a sliver away from death, I'd come back to the campfire with a bit of health left to rest and heal. That done, I started to buff myself with my priest blessings which gave myself more health and defense, so that I could withstand hits and live longer against monsters.

Turing towards the length of the cave, I saw a fork in the road in front of me. Going down the left cave, having heard from my guild mates that the left side was shorter, and all around safer than the right side. Walking down the black cave, I started to prepare myself for an encounter with a WereFox.

As I kept walking though, uneasiness started to run through me.

Where are all the monsters?

Sure there wasn't a lot of them down this cave, but I should have met one by now. I came to a stop and looked farther down the cave. Little good that did, since the only space that was visible was a few feet around me. And the only reason why I could even see that far was due to my awesome cariad that was formed out of glowing green butterflies that flew around an invisible globe in the palm of my hand.

Continuing to walk forward, I concluded that someone must have either killed all the foxes or a Magic Knight or two took them. About to turn back, I could hear a weird ting sound.

As I heard this, my foot managed to cut an invisible wire that caused the walls to hum. Looking all around, I could feel the walls starting to crumble, particularly the ceiling. Giant boulders where dropping from the roof of the cave just a few feet in front of my foot. Backpedaling, I managed to avoid all the falling rocks, although I fell flat on my ass as a rock on the ground tripped me. Covering my face, I expected the falling rocks to crush me where I sat…but the rumbling of the cave stopped, dust was flying everywhere causing me to go into a coughing and sneezing fit.

When I was done sneezing my brains out, the priest got up off the ground to inspect the situation better. In front of me was a wall of rocks that blocked the path back to the campfire. Taking out my map from the brown pack that sat on my hip, I could see that the only way out of the tunnel was through the wall of rock.

Perfect.

Sighing, I turned around to continue walking down the tunnel, thinking maybe there was someone else down there since there had to be a reason all the WereFoxes were gone.

The tunnel started to slope downwards and the ceiling rose up higher. Almost running down the slope, there was a light towards what the map said was the end of the tunnel. The light was the same green as my cariad, indicating that it must be another magic user.

As I got closer to the light, the growls of WereFoxes started to rebound off the walls.

So this is where they went.

Actually seeing the WereFoxes, I noticed that they were all facing me in a two-row column. In the center of the foxes was a chair that served as a throne. Sitting on the throne was a beautiful noble woman who was sitting with an amused smile on her face. Brown hair was flowing around her shoulders, being held back by a white headband; the eyes that stared at me hungrily where red and shimmered in the light of her cariad. She was wearing scarce to nothing, only having a black leather cloth tied around her breasts (which were HUGE) and a triangle of black hid the rest.

I felt my face grow red as I looked at her outfit, feeling a shiver run down my spine as the beautiful noble smirked and used her finger to signal 'come hither'.

Making sure that the Were Foxes weren't going to move, I walked slowly towards the woman. The WereFoxes didn't move as I walked down the 'aisle' and stopped a few feet away from the noble, trying my very best to look at her face and no other places.

The brown-haired noble was still grinning at me.

"I am Larimera the Magic Knight of Slaves. I am here in Fox Den to collect more servants for my growing…I guess you would call it an army of sorts. Would you be willing to become my servant?"

Caught completely off guard, I stood there frozen for a second, trying to process what was being said.

It would promise to be very...interesting just from the look of her outfit.

Finally coming to a decision, I nodded my head slowly.

Larimera chuckled and snapped her fingers. Two of the WereFoxes came to stand by her side.

"Well, the first part of your initiation will be to do one of the main things I have my servants do."

The one of the WereFoxes that was by Larimera's side was now proceeding to take my brown priest top off while the other was trying to take off the skirt. The WereFoxes got frustrated all too soon and just started shredding the clothes off.

I started to panic, about to hit one of the foxes with my cariad.

"Calm down, we are only trying to get you comfortable for your task," Larimera spoke in a gentle tone, seeing the pure panic in the priest's eyes.

This didn't calm me down too much, but I did lower the butterfly cariad.

"Oh and one last thing: please give me your BoO. I promise I'll give it back, we just don't want any accidents."

I was a bit nervous and I hesitated but eventually handed over her most valuable possession to the beauty in the chair. Now I stood in front of Larimera shivering in only my purple undies as my arms covered my small breasts.

Larimera pulled on the laces around the straps that held her bra and panties on, revealing the treasures underneath. I couldn't stop staring at her breasts, feeling a bit of wetness between my legs just by looking at them and imagining what I could do with them.

The Magic Knight smirked as she opened her legs wide for everyone in the cavern to see.

"Kneel."

The girl did immediately.

"Now lick," she said as she pushed my head forward into her moist center.

Obeying, I licked her pussy slowly at first, not at all-knowing what to do exactly. But once her juices reached my taste buds, I knew I was going to be addicted to the taste of my new mistress. It tasted like a fruit only the gods could know about. I could hear Larimera's breathing becoming unsteady as I started licking more passionately, wanting to lick up every drop of her delicious nectar.

My tongue explored her folds, eventually finding her clit. Upon licking it curiously, the Magic Knight moaned as her hips bucked slightly, trying to feel more of my tongue on her sensitive nub.

"You're surprisingly good at this for a priest," she panted as I started to draw circles, triangles and squares on her clit, wanting to get more of that exotic moaning out of her red-eyed mistress.

"Oh my god," the noble moaned and started to grind her hips, wanting more. "Put one of your fingers in."

Obliging eagerly, I slipped a finger into her as I started suck more on her clit. Pumping my finger in and out of her slowly, she told me to slide in another one. Doing so, I tried to push them in as deep as they could go and bringing them back out again. By repeating this process and drawing the alphabet on her clit with my tongue, Larimera's walls squeezed around my fingers and juices seemed to break from a dam as she threw her head back and moaned loudly towards the roof of the cave.

Her hips bucked started to subside as she came down from her high; I tried to lick up as much of the sweet juices as I could. Her creamy hands held my chin and turned my head to look at her. She was grinning at me, motioning for me to rise. Doing so, she caught my lips with hers and ran her tongue along them, licking off all of her juices as she silently asked for entry. I opened my mouth slightly, allowing her tongue to slip in and started a mini dance with mine.

Her hand ran down my back as I moaned in her mouth, pushing on the small of my back so that I had to startle her legs. My arms warped around the back of her neck, now kissing Larimera just as vigorously as she was.

Larimera slid one hand down to one of my small breasts and squeezed it gently then traveled down to slip under the band of my panties, rubbing my clit with her expert fingers. I pushed into her hand, wanting to feel more of her expert hand.

She pulled back from the kiss and as I was about to whimper, missing the taste of her, when she bit my neck, causing a moan to escape from my throat. Her hand slid down farther and slipped a finger into me, slowly pushing in deeper while not breaking my hymen.

"I am not sure how a priest works, but I assume if I were to break this, it would impair some of your healing skills correct? So we'll make sure you stay 'pure'…for now. "Larimera whispered into my ear, sending chills down my spine.

I wiggled my hips to feel her hand better, but didn't have much luck. Chuckling, my mistress pushed on my clit with her thumb, slowly sliding her finger in and out of me, causing me to moan.

"Although, how you were ever pure and innocent before all this is a wonder to me."

She then started to curl her finger so that it hit something inside me that caused me to buck my hips while moaning loudly. Burying my head into her neck to muffle the embarrassing sounds, I then noticed how pale her neck was and started to lick her neck.

Larimera groaned slightly and picked up the pace of her fingers, circling around my clit until I was practically humping her hand. Her hand that was on my back this whole time, keeping me steady, started to knead one of my ass cheeks. That set me off as I felt like I was a balloon about to explode. I felt myself teetering on the edge when my mistress bit my neck, sending me screaming over the edge.

She kept the same pace through the decent down, chuckling as I screamed, moaned and whimpered my way down. Feeling me going lax, she pulled her hand out of my panties and moved her arm to the side, so that the two WereFoxes that where there this whole time where able to lick my juices from her fingers.

Her arms wrapped around me after the WereFoxes were done, holding me close to her as I sat in her lap, still trying to get over my high.

"You have passed the first part of the initiation," She whispered in my ear "I will let you rest for a while until we get started with the second part." Larimera adjusted us so that I was lying across her lap with her arm around my back and my head on her shoulder.

"Sleep."

I did so almost immediately.

* * *

End of part one! Yay!

Please review and PLEASE don't try to get me in trouble with the scouts...lol.

Part two is coming soon, I just don't know when.


	2. As A SlaveFox

My body was sore as I regained consciousness, probably due to the fact that I was lying on the floor of the rocky cave. My hands went to my neck, finding a metal collar that was chained to the wall. Looking around frantically I took in my surroundings. I could make out the rocky cave walls around me though I was in a place smaller than the cave I was in before. It seemed to be a small hole that might have been in the same cavern as before. My BoO was floating at the center of the ceiling of the cave, illuminating the area with a soft green glow.

Hearing noises in front of me, I looked more in front of me to try and see what was going on outside of my little cave. I could only make out the red of the WereFoxes, they were all circling something and making a lot of noise about it. Larimera suddenly walked into my range of sight, grinning her beautiful grin down at me.

"I sure hope you slept well little priest, because your next part of your initiation begins now."

She used some weird hand signals that summoned a small black bag that had a seal on it to her hand. Breaking the seal, my mistress pulled out a vial about the size of my pinky. No one would be able to tell the contents of the vial; it was a thick black liquid that looked like molasses from where I sat.

"You are to drink this and after you will complete a series of three tests to prove you are worthy to be my servant." The brown-haired Magic Knight uncorked the vial and handed it to me. "And don't ask what it is made of, no one need or wants to know."

Staring at the black gunk inside, I shrugged and pinched my nose as I tipped it back, feeling the black sludge run down my throat as if someone forced me to drink tar. Coughing and gagging, I clutched at my throat as a burning sensation coursed through my body. My insides felt like they were being boiled in my blood, my skin was like it was burning all over by the very flames of hell.

I know I screamed and cried as the burning raged. It subsided after what felt like hours. After my vision cleared, I could see Larimera with an odd expression on her face. She looked shocked and about to laugh all at the same time.

Sitting up groggy, I wrapped my arms around my chest, feeling as if my guts where going to spill out onto the floor…but then noticed that my arms where different.

Second chapter! YAY!  
This one is like the shortest because I wanted to try cliff hanging :3

* * *

My whole body was covered in a pumpkin orange fur with white along my front. Fox hands replaced my old ones; they were brown and felt like leather gloves. I touched my head and found that I now had big ears that drooped down like puppy's ears. There was also what felt like a candle on top of my head, it was even lit; finding this out by almost burning herself by running my new hands up it. Then I felt my tail wag.

I whimpered as I kept looking over my new body, occasionally glancing at Larimera hopelessly.

"Actually, this is a surprise to both of us. You see, this is what was supposed to happen." She went back and unhitched the chain from the wall, taking the 'leash' in her hand as if she was walking a dog. "Come on little WerePuppy."

I tried to stand up, but found that my legs and feet where completely different too. I fell down twice before Larimera took pity on me and just teleported us to the front of another small cell cavern. In the cell to the right of mine was a sniper who looked to be about 19, sitting against the wall with the same chain around his neck as me. Naked as the day he was born, he got up and walked to the front of the cave.

"This is Ian, another new recruit. He is going to go through the same thing you just did, but hopefully it will be the right way." She gave him the same speech she gave me not ten minutes ago and handed him another vial of black gunk.

I sat on the floor with my legs crossed, watching as he downedthe vial and his face crunch up in disgust. I expected him to start screaming like I did, but instead he roared. Waves of power flowed around and into him as he grew dark orange fur from every part of his body, his face began to elongate and had a more fox look to it; he grew taller and buffer as a tail sprouted from his behind. And his muscles weren't the only things that were growing. The transforming fox boy started to get a huge growing erection that stood up to his belly button.

When it was all over, he was panting and snarling at the air around him.

"And that is what should have happened to you," Larimera motioned to the newly transformed WereFox, "I wouldn't get too close to him either," she said this as I was about to crawl forward to get a better look, "after their transformation they become EXTREMELY horny as you can see from that huge erection." She motioned towards him.

"And unfortunately he is who you are going to be facing in the first round of the qualification." She grinned down at me as I stared up at her.

I didn't like the sound of that.

* * *

The end :D Good cliffhanger right?

Don't worry there are going to be fun parts in the next chapter :3


	3. The Contest

Yay :D Smexy Parts!

Nd damn it. Stop making fun of the baseball bat part! I am not good at describing...those things.

* * *

Ian and I where both chained to a spot on the floor about ten feet apart, waiting for whatever the first task was to begin…I was just waiting for someone to explain to me what was going on. All of the WereFoxes surrounded them in a circle.

So that was what they were making all that noise about before.

The new WereFox was growling as he looked his new body over for the first time. I did the same, although I had to admit that I was already getting used to the body. Sure the tail and fur where hard to get used to, but it wasn't like I shrunk any more than an inch or two. Looking around, compared to the WereFoxes I am about three times smaller, both in height and muscle.

And looking down at their…'equipment', yeah she was way smaller. Looking down, I don't think I even had one.

Before I could keep going on that train of thought, Larimera stepped in front of us holding a chain leash hand in each hand. Attached to the chains where two girls, the one nearest Ian was a court magician and had an oddly blue tint to her skin, as if she was just got out of a blizzard. Her hair was black and was chopped short like a boy's. The other girl that was standing in front of me was a gladiator who had darker skin that made her green eyes shine out. Her black hair was highlighted with a jade green. They were also both naked and had collars around their necks. The one on Ian's side was Liath and the one on my side was Miroa, according to the names on the collars.

"Your first task is very simple. The first one to make their girl cum wins." She grinned as my stomach sank. How the hell was I supposed to win that one if the WereFox standing next to me had a dick the size of a fucking baseball bat?

Larimera unhooked the chains from the girls' collars and pushed them towards us.

Ian wasted no time by grabbing Liath by the waist with his big hands, lifting her up to violently slam her down onto his cock, causing both of them to scream, one in pleasure and one in agony. He started to pump into her violently, causing tears to stream down the poor girl's face while she was trying to muffle her screaming by burying her face into the WereFox's chest.

"Oh by the way, I forgot to mention that Liath used to be male. He had a weird reaction to the potion as well and turned into a girl instead of a beast," The Magic Knight snickered. I guess that was the only handicap she was giving me.

I turned back to my girl, automatically noticing that I came up to the bottom of her breasts. She looked down at me questioningly, probably thinking the same question that I was…How?

Taking a deep breath I decided that I just needed to try it, especially now that more noises and moaning where coming from Ian and his new toy.

Placing a hand on her womanhood, I rubbed my fingers back and forth between her lips, trying to get the tall girl to loosen up. After only a few strokes, Miroa opened her legs a little wider, giving my fingers easier access. I looked up at her face to see her looking down at me blushing, I then got an idea.  
I kneeled down in front of her, positioning myself to be just in front of her now moist center. Running my tongue along her, I noticed she tasted different than my master. Instead of a fruity taste, hers was more of a cinnamon flavor. Licking between her lips and up to her clit, the flow of juices started to increase, encouraging me all the more. After sucking on her clit and slipping into her an experimental finger, the dark skinned woman's legs started to tremble, obviously finding it hard to stay standing.

Pulling away, I coaxed her to lay with her back on the floor. She eagerly opened bronze legs, inviting me to continue. Crawling over to lay down between her legs, I wrapped my arms around her legs and started to explore her womanhood more with my tongue.

Glancing over too see how my competition was doing, I saw Ian switched liath's position so that he was drilling into her from behind, holding her arms back to steady her. From the look in her eyes, it looked like she was on the border of pleasure and pain as both of them waged inside her body.

Miroa's moan brought me back to my task. Having another idea, I slipped my tongue into her hole, licking and sucking as much as I could. Then I made a new important discovery about this new body.

I had a very long tongue.

Sliding my tongue all the way inside her, I wiggled it around as much as I could, sending her into a bucking frenzy as she screamed her pleasure to the high cave wall. Tasting the juices at its source and beyond, I was on a high that I could not even relate to drugs. Sliding in my tongue as deeper, I found a way to suck and wiggle it at the same time.

This almost sent Miroa over the edge, although I pulled out just before, not knowing what would happen to my tongue if I left it in while she went over that edge. Green pleading eyes met mine as she groaned in frustration. I made up for it by sticking my two of my fingers in them, curling them the same way my mistress did. Crawling up her ebony body, I took a dark nipple into my mouth and let my tongue go to work on it while I speed up the pace of my fingers, sending them in deeper each time. Her arms wrapped around my back, her hands ran along my fur, moaning loudly into one of my ears.

At one point I must have hit the right button inside her, causing her whole body to jump as I pushed on it.

"Right there!" she screamed. Obliging immediately, I pumped my fingers in and out of her harder, hitting that spot again and again.

She was a hot, moaning, bucking mess by the time her walls clamped down on my fingers. Her screams echoed throughout the cave as the WereFoxes on the sides were cheering and roaring their approval. Her walls didn't stop milking my fingers until about five minutes after it started.

Miroa then passed out on the ground, exhausted. Looking over I saw that Ian was still going at it. He they still haven't changed from the doggie position and it looked like he came at least three or four times by the look of all the semen on Liath's body. She looked like she was about to reach her peak, and sure enough her moans where rebounding off of the walls, although it was barely an echo compared to Miroa's screams.

"Well, it is obvious by just the sounds these two made who won this competition."

Larimera came to stand in front of us, I got up off of Miroa, who looked like she was having a pleasant dream from the way her legs were twitching, and sat beside her as she slept, looking up at my mistress.

Ian didn't seem to know that the competition had stopped. He was still drilling his dick into Liath's body, even though the poor girl passed out not a few seconds after she came.

Larimera snapped her fingers and a group of WereFoxes came out of the crowd to get Ian off of the poor girl. It took four of them to pull him away and hold him down as he growled and snapped at them. A green glow surrounded both girls, the noble's magic floated them away towards what I was assuming was their own cells to rest.

I watched whimpering as Miroa floated away, missing her and her cinnamon juices already.

"Don't worry little fox; you'll see her again, sooner rather than later."

Looking back at my mistress I saw truth in her eyes as she spoke. I would see her again.

"Now that you are done with your first task little fox, you may go and rest in your 'room' until the next task is set up."

The chain that held me to the floor unhooked itself and floated with the same green glow of my mistress as it drifted back towards my 'room'. I walked after it, eager to sleep and wake up to the next task.


	4. Stroll Through the Lab

Woot! Almost done with the trials! :D

* * *

The last trial was about to begin.

This trial involved a lot more WereFoxes than the last two trials, all of us who completed the first two trials moved on to the third. The rest were going to be used as...something that makes the fur on the back of my neck stand up. But that aside, there was 5 other Werefoxes beside me as we stood in front of Larimera, impatiently waiting for our final task to begin.

The chains around our necks where connected together with thick chains that made us look very much like a slave train.

"You all are about to go on to the last and most difficult task. Yama will be directing you to the task site, where you will meet…I almost forgot it is a surprise." She grinned at us with knowing eyes as a huge WereFox walked towards us.

He didn't look anything like a WereFox that was in the cave at the moment, instead of reddish-orange fur he had dark purplish-gray which was covered with dark purple boxers and vest, unlike our deep green. On his arms were blood red claws that were partially wrapped with a dark brown cloth to keep from scratching himself. He also wore a white mask on his face with a black star on the cheek. He also had a black leather collar around his neck which had 'Yama' engraved into it.

He grabbed hold of the chain at the end of the line which acted like a leash. We then walked single file down the tunnel, towards the front of the cave. I felt nostalgic as we went down the now clear tunnel that had trapped me in here.

Looking down at my hands, I thought to myself, "Everything is completely different now."

Yama guided us down the right pathway, the one that my previous guildmates told me to never go into unless we had a full party with high leveled players.

One of the smart ass WereFoxes at the front asked Yama, "What kind of deformed Werefox may you be?"

The dark WereFox swung around and caught the unfortunate WereFox across his face with the blades on his arms. Half of his face got torn off and blood splattered against the side of the cave. The poor soul screamed as he held onto his face to try to keep his eye in his head, but failing to do so.

Yama turned towards the rest of us, we backed away from his red-blooded glare.

"I am a Guard. More superior than you pitiful pieces of trash can and ever will be. I make sure the adventurers that come threw are bleeding through every pore of their body before they can get passed," he glared at the WereFox that he just half blinded, "Don't think just because you got into Larimera group of followers that you are any more superior than one of those."

He gestured towards the huge mole that was chewing on a bone near the entrance of the cave.

Eventually the Guard turned around, tugging on the chain to get us moving again as we walked up the slope of the cave. As we went up, the more Guards we saw, all standing at attention as Yama dragged us passed them.

I entertained myself by looking at the walls. On the ground there were glowing red crystals that lightened our path. The cave roof was a lot taller than in Larimera's room with chains hanging down from it.

We passed what looked like a statue with a purple orb on it. I wanted to get a closer look, but as I started drifting towards it, I saw an eye open inside of the eye and the metal ring around it started to move around it. I yelped and ran closer to the WereFox in front of me. Much good that did me, he looked more scared than I did, his hands were shaking as we got closer and closer to a room that had a neon blue glow. Before the room, there where giant purple fish men with blood red swords gripped in their right hands. They stepped aside as we walked passed, but they were snickering as we walked passed, obviously knowing something we didn't.

As we finally got to the entrance of the glowing blue cave Yama stopped and turned towards us a second time.

"This where I leave you six unfortunate souls to face your task, the mistress was too kind hearted to inform you of the fact that only one of you will come out alive." He grinned a toothy grin at us as the fox that was still bleeding whimpered.

He then dropped the chain so that it fell inside of the room. The two WereFoxes in front of me turned around and started to bolt, but were blocked by two grinning Wishman. A light blue glow shined around the chains and pulled us all back into the room. Some of the Foxes were tearing at the chains, trying to get themselves free; one was actually clawing at his neck. The one-eyed WereFox seemed to have given up on life as he laid there limp. I was terrified of course, but I felt as if all of these foxes were being silly. We die as adventurers all of the time and monsters respawn, so wouldn't it make sense that if we 'died' we'd respawn somewhere else.

As we were drawn in, the sourse of the magical glow came into sight. It would be pretty damn hard to miss him. He was a huge skeleton that seemed to be held up by magic himself. He wore an obsidian cloak with a huge book in his hand. One hand was outstretched towards us as he drew us into his lair.

He was grinning hugely at us as the end of the chain was melted into the rock on the side of the cave. Laughing at us as he watched the Werefox who was clawing at his neck hit a major artery with his claw, and started to bleed to death.

"Well that is one down." He laughed huskily, like a loud old man who didn't give up smoking even on his deathbed.

Looking us over, he opened his mouth to speek.

"He was not lying when that Guard said only one of you would get out alive. And that means ONLY one. None of this 'I died so I'm going back to checkpoint' shit. When you are dead, you will become one of MY slaves…by me eating your very soul out of your chests." He laughed evilly as he started to mumble spells out of his book.

The foreign symbols flew off of the page and shaped themselves into the sides of the cave, we could feel the spells crush down on us. The chains that attached us to each other broke.

That is when all hell broke loose.

* * *

MUAHAHAHA cliffhanger :3


	5. Holy Hell

The floor of the cave split open as huge stone spikes rose out of the floor. Immediately I ran for my life, jumping and sliding over the cracks that were becoming bigger. I turned to see how the other WereFoxes were doing.

Just as I turned, one of the pillars managed to catch one of the WereFoxes, piercing him through the belly. He was still alive as it pierced his stomach and part of his heart and lungs, clawing at the spike poking out, trying to get free. The more he struggled, the more his body slid down deeper onto the spike.

I just about threw up as his body started to shudder as death took hold of him. Tearing my eyes away from the gore, I almost got caught on one of the spikes as it jutted up a foot in front of me. I jumped back, and then had an idea.

If I'm off the ground, I'll be safe from the spikes.

I ran towards the spike and wrapped my small arms around the top of it, holding on for dear life as it speed up, stopping only when it got three-fourths up the cave. Looking around I could see another WereFox dancing around, dodging all of the spikes as best as he could, occasionally getting nicked. Another WereFox found a ledge on the side of the cave that he managed to climb onto, holding on for dear life as I was. The one-eyed WereFox was dodging around the spikes just like the first, except he was having a much harder time it at since he could only see from one side and loosing blood fast.

After about ten minutes, the spikes stopped rising out of the floor. The wizard laughed as he looked down at us. He looked towards the now dead WereFox that lay limp on the spike that pierced him through. Reaching out his hand, blue magic sprang from his hand to the dead body. A red glowing orb rose from the body, becoming captured in the blue magic.

Although it looked like pure energy, the red orb was screaming and wailing as it was ripped from the body and consumed by the wizard's magic.

I could see the other Foxes' faces plastered with horror, which mirrored mine, as we overlooked what was to be all but one of our fates.

The two on the ground turned and sprinted to the nearest wall they could, getting as far away from the wizard as they could.

"One down," He bellowed, "Three more to goooo."

He waved his hand as more symbols escaped from the book. This time they were red instead of blue, falling to the floor of the cave.

The cracks that where in the ground started to ooze and bubble, lava spilled over the cave floor through the cracks, acting like water as it smashed against the spike pillars like water.

The two WereFoxes on the ground looked around franticly as they looked for a way up the walls they were near. The one-eyed fox, seeing none, ran towards the other fox on the ground with the lava close behind him. The still bleeding fox jumped onto the other foxes shoulders, jumping up to the ledge that the other fox was trying to reach. Grabbing onto it with one arm, the other fox grabbed onto his leg, trying to climb up and away from the lava. Growling, the one-eyed WereFox kicked the other fox off, sending him screaming into the lava.

The lava was like a monster as it surrounded him before he even hit it. The screams rebounded off the walls as the skin and muscle was melted away from his bones.

The wizard held out a hand, "Stop for a moment." The lava obeyed his command as the blue soul eating magic flew out towards the doomed WereFox. The soul that came out of this near dead WereFox was green, the fox screamed as it was ripped out of his 'body'.

Waving a hand, "Proceed," the lava went back at melting away the skin and bones of the poor fox.

"Now…Only two more to go," he said as he looked at the three of us on the ledges.

The wizard used one of his hands to make circles in the air as more symbols, green this time, floated off of the page towards what looked like a raincloud in the roof of the cave.

Then it started to rain.

Except this rain wasn't just rain.

It was acid rain.

I yelped as drops of the slime green acid touched my skin, singeing my orange fur. I looked down and saw that the lava was still lying there in wait for someone to lose their arms and fall.

The one-eyed WereFox turned around towards the wall of the cave and pounded his fists into it. The acid ate away at his arms, back and arms as he pounded his way into the rock, creating a makeshift cave for him to hide under.

Daring not to let go, I tried to tuck my head into my chest, shielding myself from the rain. As I did so, the flame on top of the candle on my head, that amazingly didn't shake off after all this, brushed against one of the singe marks on my fur. I yelped, thinking I was going to get doubly burned. Then I found out another thing about this body.

The candle isn't just for show. The wound that it touched closed back up, looking as good as new. I tried to touch each wound individually with the flame, but found that it was incredibly difficult to do so. Then an idea hit me. What if it was like the Aurora of Life?

Closing my eyes, I tried to think of the feeling that the Aurora skill had whenever I casted it as a priest. Feeling the flame getting fuller, I tried to make it feel like it was a globe overflowing with healing power. My concentration broke when the platform holding the other WereFox above the lava broke under the weight and the wear of the acid. He yelped and screamed as he fell towards the lava, melting under the lava and acid.

I looked at my body and nearly wagged my tail before I remembered the situation I was in. The healing worked! The powers from being a priest seemed to carry over into this body through the flame on the candle.

The blue magic ate the soul of the WereFox in the lava, going back to its master as he laughed.

"And this is where it gets fun!" He yelled out. His book floated above his arms as he clapped his giant hands together. The acid rain disappeared, leaving a green mist on top of the lava. Then out from under his robe slithered dark purple tentacles that flew at me. One managed to grab me around the waist and yanked at me as I tried to hang onto the spike for dear life, my nails scratching against the rock. The tentacle won as it dragged me back to the wizard.

Other tentacles went after one-eye and dragged him to the wizard as well, him kicking and growling, continuously slashing at them.

"None of that now," the wizard snapped his finger and waves of electricity where sent through the tentacles. Both of us screamed as it made contact with our bodies. The one-eye went limp as it stopped, near faint from all of the blood loss. I was near faint myself, the new healing magic having drained me nearly completely.

"This last part is going to be about endurance, whoever can stay conscious the longest lives." He grinned as he noted both of our conditions.

He snapped his fingers again as more tentacles slithered out from under his robe, and rose to meet us. The thick one already wrapped around my waist loosened as other smaller tentacles slid underneath and ripped at what was left of my shorts and vest.

"I am not too sure what to do with you little fox since I haven't seen any of your kind in millennia, thus I shall just make things easier for all of us," the wizard grinned as he snapped his fingers once more. I could feel myself growing colder as my fur disappeared, showing my pale saint skin I had before I transformed. After not 30 seconds my body was back to my priest girl body. Feeling the tentacle around my waist on bare skin made me squirm as one of the bigger tentacles rubbed between my legs, making me moan shamefully. I tried to grab onto the tentacle around my waist to make it let go, but two others wrapped around my arms, holding them apart and away from the rest of my body. I then tried to close off my legs, but had the same thing happen.

More tentacles then joined in on the rubbing session as two wrapped themselves around my breasts and squeezed. My nipples were already starting to perk up from the warm room yet chill tentacles wrapped around me. Two more tentacles that looked close to being mouths latched themselves onto my nipples and pulled on them just as the one between my legs decided to press against my center harder, causing me to arch back and moan.

As if taking that as a signal, the tentacle between my legs started to force its way into me, making tears come to my eyes as I feared of being ripped apart. Seeming to sense my fear, it moved in a little less roughly and eased as much of it into me as possible. A smaller flat tentacle rested on my clit and rubbed it, causing my juices to get flowing, which in turn led the tentacle inside me to start pumping into me. The four tentacles working on my breasts squeezed, sucked and pulled at my breasts and nipples, causing me to moan. The moan triggered something in all of them, making them go rougher and quicker. Before I knew it I was on the edge of ecstasy and fell over it hard as a moaning, screaming mess.

The tentacles slowed as I was coming down, then another tentacle slithered its way up my leg. It pushed against my other hole, squeezing its way in as I struggled against it. The other tentacles speed up with it, and they were all once again keeping rhythm with each other. Then just as I thought I was having a hard time breathing already, another tentacle appeared in front of my face and demanded entry to my mouth as it pressed against my lips. I tried to keep it out but eventually it came to whether I wanted my jaw and teeth broken or to let it in. Opening my mouth only a little bit, it managed to jam into my mouth, causing me to gag as it reached the back of my throat.

All of the tentacles were pumping in and out of me, some cumming at random times while others came in sync with each other. And I found if this kind of cum is inside you, it makes a person even more horny. Every time they came, they'd pull out for maybe ten seconds to go explore a different hole, giving me that little time to breath. By the time I was over that edge and back again more than once, my screams of ecstasy were being muffled by the tentacles in my mouth that only pulled out every few minutes for five seconds to let me get a breath in.

Just when I thought I couldn't feel fuller, smaller tentacles started to wiggle their way into me with the bigger ones, going at completely different rhythms, making me not know what to expect. My eyes were rolling into the back of my head from the extremity of the senses that were pounding into my head. The one of the smaller tentacles inside my vagina found the soft spot that I found in Miroa not a day ago, and pumped into it with all its might.

Juices were going everywhere; the juices from the tentacles, as well as mine, covered my body, inside and out. By that time, I was on the line of passed out and conscious. It took only one more round of cumming three times right after another did I pass out.

The last thing that I thought as I felt the world go black was:

I really hope I can do this again.


	6. Party Like a Werefox

Chapter 6

Pale candle light came into focus as I woke up, gazing at the roof of the cave. My cave cell was lit with a few candles that were placed on the floor, the wax melting on the cave floor. Regaining consciousness, I sat up slowly while holding my head.

It felt like it was split in half by a demon with an ax.

Feeling ears again, I looked at my paws seeing the same orange fur and claws that I had evolved into. The sound of metal creaking got my attention as I looked towards the front of my cell, Larimera stood at the opened cell door, smirking at me and my present condition.

"Quite a night YOU had, you are the first that has ever been able to continue for more than a half hour in to that trial, much less 14 hours straight of ecstasy. The Black Wizard was so pleased that the floor was like a cumdrop swim pool!" She laughed as I looked at her questioningly.

What happened during the trial?

"Ah, I see that the trauma must have knocked some of the memories back a bit. Since it seemed like such a wonderful time, I think I shall help you with remembering." Mistress snapped her fingers and my brain felt like it was going to explode.

Memories came back in flashes of the trial day…night…all the way till the next morning. All of the aphrodisiac sensations came flooding back as well, causing my body to tremble as the battle between sexual desire and restraint raged.

I whimpered as I remembered that I was back in my little fox body, one with seemingly no way to relieve and release these feelings. Hearing Larimera chuckle, I look up at her panting with a yearning that I felt through my whole being.

"Maybe that was why you couldn't remember anything; your body was trying to subconsciously defend itself against this. I also have absolutely no clue how the Black Wizard changed you back into your original body so don't ask me to help." As she turned to leave the cell she glanced back, "I almost forgot, since you passed all the trials you are officially in my service. I will have a…mission of sorts waiting for you in a day or two. That should be enough time for you to relieve your…stress." Laughing as she walked out of the cell, slamming the door behind her.

I whimpered and started crying as the lust ran through my body, demanding release. Curling up into a ball, I tried as best I could to rub my paws between my legs, but this did nothing to sooth my burning, if anything it made it worse.

Not knowing what to do, I tried to get my mind to think of other things that didn't relate to anything sexual at all.

Since this whole 'adventure' had to do with nothing but sex, this was extremely hard. Then I remembered the candle on my head, and the magic I was able to do during the trial. The magic I was able to do dealt with releasing energy within my body, for a saint this energy would be through magic, but maybe I can release other types of energy since this body was so weird.

I tried to think of all of this burning sexual desire as a form of energy, like magic, and willed myself to push it, push the lust to the top of my head that was right under the candle. Shoving it through the candle, it felt as if every nerve was centered on the candle, the very air around it felt sensational as it breezed by the candle. Daring not to touch it, I concentrated more than I ever thought my brain could and felt the lust being pushed out and through the candle and it was all centered on the top as a black and purple flame on top of the candle that had the height and circumference of a watermelon.

Failing to keep it under control, the flaming ball of energy broke and the sound of shattered glass rebounded from the cave walls. The aphrodisiac energy that was once inside my body shattered and covered the air of the cave like a miasma, wrapping itself around werefoxes and going into their bodies.

The cave was in a panic as the miasma entered their bodies. Everyone's panicked cries stopped all at once as the lust took hold of all their senses.

Then something broke in all of them. The bi-peddled foxes ripped off their clothes and grabbed any living thing they could and started fucking it like the horny beasts they became. Some broke into other cells and grabbed prisoners, human and fox, male and female and became the beasts' bitch. Moans and grunts and screams filled the air of the cave and rebounded off the walls as I sat and watched the chaos unfold.

I watched as Ian was dragged out of his cell and merciless butt-fucked by a huge werefox that rammed his cock into him merciless as Ian screamed out in pain and anger. He was about to attack the assaulting werefox when another grabbed him by the neck. This werefox punched out Ian's front teeth, to make sure he didn't bite I assume, and shoved his cock into his mouth.

Turning away, I started to wonder why no one came to MY door. Looking at my door, I found out why. Larimera passed through it; her glare that was aimed towards me might have been more effective if there was not a cloud of lust over her eyes. She was about to grab me when three lust raged werefoxes burst through the door and grabbed at Larimera. She spelled them away with her magic, pissed that they dare lay their hands on her in such a way.

Being so full of sexual desire, the Queen of Foxes didn't have enough control to hold one of the werefoxes off. He grabbed at her and forced her on her knees and shoved his dick into her mouth, forcing her to gag as he pushed it all the way in. She glared daggers at the werefox, although it didn't do anything to help her circumstance since she was still holding off the other two werefoxes who were still determined in having her.

I scooted away towards the far end of the cell, watching the show that I knew was going to get very interesting in a few minutes. And just as I suspected, the magic knight's restrictions on one of the other werefoxes fell as her concentration waned.

This werefox lifted up her hips, positioning him just right, and shoved his cock into the mistress who moaned as he started pounding her like a horny rabbit.

Trying to hide a grin at the reversed roles, I watched as the third werefox got free as well. After a few seconds of rearranging, the all-powerful mistress was air locked by the werefoxes in the cell. Their moans and grunts mixed in with the ones echoing throughout the cave.

Watching, I felt a growing sense of need growing inside of me again, although not as strongly as it did before. Feeling left out, I crawled over to the mini-orgy and slid underneath Larimera and gave her breasts attention with my mouth. By licking, sucking and biting at her, I was sure that the marks on her body were not going to go away anytime soon. But even with all of my attention, I felt my need grow larger and became more and more frustrated.

Then I got another idea. What if instead of sending the feeling through my candle and use it as a flame, I could send it through my mouth. I gave it a try, pulling away from the magic knight for a minute to concentrate on focusing the feeling to my mouth. Finding out that transferring it to the tongue was a bit too complicated for now, I decided to focus the energy on my teeth.

By this time I could faintly hear the beautiful woman above me whimper from the loss of attention to her breasts. Shrugging, I focused as much of the desire as I could into my teeth and bit on to her left breast. The mistress surged forward and moaned loudly around the werefox that was pumping into her mouth, causing him to moan. It seemed to work well since my desire was slowly being transferred to my mistress.

Eventually, I felt the last bit of raw lust on my teeth and reached up to bite hard on her neck, making sure to leave a mark so everyone, including her, saw that was marked by a lesser slave.

Pulling away, I sat and watched and listened as each werefox got their desires out, and A LOT came out. I felt a sense of pride that my magic has done this to one of the most powerful armies in Florensia, including the leader, whose eyes have rolled in the back of her head by now as juices ran from all her holes.

Feeling exhausted again from the magic, I amazingly fell asleep with the sound of a mass orgy filled my mind.


End file.
